Devil's Child
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: 11th in series. Demons, Hitchhikers, and Visions... Now all the Winchesters and Daemons have to do is figure out what these three have to do with eachother. Like that'll be easy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke owns Supernatural. But if they were mine I would share Sam and John with you guys, Dean though would be locked in my bedroom indefinately... Unfortuantely my imagination didn't come up with them so I can only lay claim to the Daemons.**

**A/N: Hey ya'll... I'm baaaack. -frowns- You're all hiding behind your computer chairs aren't you? lol. I'm at it again. I have a oneshot I'm working on that I think is going to fit in the first few chapters of this fic, sort of the way Sabotage was done, only this'll be Athena. When I know what it's called, or even if it'll happen I'll tell you guys. Let's see, I've been reading a lot of fics lately. Which is something I haven't done in ages because I'm usually too busy writing, but I need something to do at the home. I want you all to check out SeerBlack's work and WanderingAnariel's stories. Wandering is new so we should give her a big ole welcome! But before I start sounding like the chairman of the welcome wagon I'm going to set you free to read and do that other little thing at the end where you push a button and tell me what you thought... what's that called?**

**Devil's Child**

**Chapter One**

_August 29th, 2006, Wyoming, Illinois_

Dawn turned up the radio as she passed by. There was nothing in the world better than the feeling of music. She grinned. Pure sound vibrating on her skin, causing more excitement than she'd ever experienced outside of the bedroom, and there'd been a few men who couldn't hold a candle to it. She swayed to the rhythm as she set about her chores. Nothing in life was complete with out background music, was the first lesson she'd learned when she'd moved out of her parents' house.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, making her jump and drop the dishes she'd been carrying. As they fell to the ground everything stopped, except her. She stood still a moment trying to figure out what was going on. It wasn't a dream, she knew that because you never think your dreaming in a dream. Dawn turned around to see Guthrie, he was frozen in time.

"What the hell?" she touched his hand, it was warm and real. Just like that everything snapped back to action. He pulled her to him in a tight hug, the dishes hit the ground, the music picked back up where it had left off. It was like time had just stopped.

"You okay?" Guthrie asked pulling away and taking her face in his hands. The worry in his eyes was nearly overwhelming, she quickly realized she must look scared out of her wits and composed herself.

"Yea, Gu-gu. I'm fine. You just scared me." she smiled. He leaned in kissing the tip of her nose with a sigh.

"What am I going to do with you, Dawny? You get clumsier everyday." He touched her abdomen where their child was growing. "You're mommy's gonna drive me nuts before you get here, little one."

"We'll go crazy together." she promised. "What were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?"

"That my beautiful girl was too good to be true and I had to hold her right away to prove otherwise." he smirked.

"God, Guthrie, you make it so hard to be mad at you." he threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"I got you a present on the way home, its on the coffee table. Why don't you open it and I'll clean this up." he indicated to the shattered china.

"What did you do?" she asked narrowing her eyes. He couldn't buy a ring, but everything else was fair game, she mused.

"Go find out." he dismissed her. Dawn danced into her living room and sitting on the coffee table was a baby's first car seat. She bit back a squeal rushing to look it over. It was perfect. The seat would match the nursery. Noah's Ark theme had been Guthrie's mom's idea, and though at first she hated it all the little animals had quickly grown on her. "There's a stroller in lay-away that goes with it. I couldn't get it until payday but I just had to get you this."

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed wrapping him in a hug that found its way into a passionate kiss. Her child was going to have everything. She wasn't going to let it grow up the way she had, first step was a father that loved them both unconditionally.

_April 23rd, 2007 Just outside the Georgia Boarder_

Autumn sat up straight in bed, something wasn't right. She listened intently Dean was snoring softly at her side, John was scratching at the door. But his noise wasn't what had woke her. He dashed across the room sensing, in the freaky way dogs do, that she was awake. He licked her hand and ran back to the door, urgency clear in his actions. She slid out of bed, reluctant to leave the warmth of the body she'd been entangled with.

"Autumn?" Dean didn't open his eyes just reached for her stifling a yawn.

"I'll be right back, Johnny wants out."

His head sank deeper into his pillow and his arms went limp, she thought he'd gone back to sleep already and stumbled to pull on the first thing she found. Her Happy Bunny t-shirt and Dean's leather jacket sufficed as modesty, so she stuffed her feet in her boots not bothering to lace them. They weren't on a hunt or anything right now and she really didn't feel like going through the bummer reel of things that could be waiting outside the door. But the mere thought made her tuck her gun in the pocket of Dean's coat.

"Want me to come with you?" Dean mumbled as she reached for the door.

"No, honey. Just go back to sleep." He relaxed further into the bed, running a hand over the warm spot where she'd been sleeping.

John went straight to Athena and Sam's room. The sleeping arrangements had changed since leaving Bushwood. Athena stuck closer to Sam claiming that being with Autumn and Dean would scar her for life. She'd only decided this after another not so innocent wake up call from the elder Winchester. Autumn knocked, not wanting to wake them but worry over rode all preconceived notions of sleep.

"Come in." Athena's panicked voice carried through the door causing her sister to burst in the room. Sam was sitting up in bed eyes clenched shut, holding his head as if he were afraid it would burst. Athena sat directly in front of him, kneeling on his bed, and running her fingers through his hair. "Sammy? Come on baby it's going to be okay." she whispered in a gentle rush. Tears were silently sliding down Sam's cheeks and John jumped on the bed to lick them away. Autumn pulled the dog out of the way dragging him to the door.

"I'm going to get Dean, I'll be back."

"Wyoming." Autumn repeated into the phone.

"Sorry, Autty, but there aren't any red flags there. I'm not just talking recent either, they haven't had anything supernatural reported ever. Not even a minor haunting." Jen said. "Are you sure Sam wasn't just having a nightmare?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, you guys be careful and keep me posted. If the world is going to burn down at your heels I wanna know."

"Thanks." Dean shut the car door and turned to her. Sam and Athena were conferring off to the side their stuff already loaded. "These guys are ready, I need to run. If you don't hear from Will by the time we're done with this I'll head out after him."

"If it comes to that I'll skin him alive." Jen laughed. "Take care of your babies."

"Will do, Chief." Autumn hung up and tucked the phone in her pocket.

"Nothing?" Dean asked reading the disappointment on her face.

"Never ever."

"Let's keep it that way," he said leaning into his car. "Sammy, come on, you're riding with me."

"He needs to stop give me a ring." Autumn instructed, before heading for the Mustang.

"No goodbye?" Dean caught her arm and pulled her to him. She fought not to smirk, finding herself pressed to him.

"I'm never telling you goodbye." she swore sealing it with a kiss he gratefully returned.

"How about a 'see you later' then?" he kissed her again.

"Did you know 75 of all condoms have had pin holes poked in them?" Athena asked Sam conversationally.

"I'll hold her if you'll beat her senseless." Autumn offered. Dean groaned releasing her.

"No, she's right we need to hit the road before Sam's vision happens."

"You're never going to tell me what you did are you?" Athena asked playing with the radio tuner.

"When?" Autumn switched lanes speeding up to catch up with Dean who was hauling ass down the interstate.

"The other night you and Dean both disappear on 'separate' mysterious tasks then return after midnight. When you left you were barely speaking when you returned I was ready to get the hose."

"Oh. We both ended up in the same bar and talked some things through." Autumn answered praying that was the end of the conversation.

"You talked or you 'talked'?"

"Our mouths moved and sound came out."

"That doesn't clear anything up." the younger woman glared at the radio. "This damn thing doesn't have anything worth listening to on it."

"That is the local radio stations fault not the radio's. Put Waylon in and shut up." Athena did as she was told, laying her seat back and closing her eyes. Autumn was expecting her sister's mouth to fall open and drool to creep out any minute when she spoke again.

"What do you think the Demon killed Martha and Nick for?"

"I don't know. But, if he's going after another family I know we're going to stop him."

"Yea, but don't you wonder about it? Maybe there is something special about the girls or Nick could have been like Sam."

"God save us if they are." she murmured.

"Think anyone will ever build a working time machine?"

"Sure, right after we meet the Martians."

"Wake me when you need a break." Autumn nodded letting her sister drift off.

"Hey, that thing you said about condoms, you were joking right?" Athena cackled adjusting to lay on her side and stare at the door.

"If I wasn't there'd be a lot more lawsuits against Trojan."

"One more time, Sam?" Sam slung his arm over his eyes and tried to disappear in his seat. "Sam?"

"It's a young woman and she was fighting with a demon. He was trying to take her baby." the younger Winchester summed up the extent of his vision leaving out all the details that he'd already painstakingly divulged. Dean ran a hand through his hair fixing his eyes on the Mustang in the rearview mirror. He heaved a sigh, before turning up the Zeplin.

"Get some rest." he instructed his little brother.

Sam followed orders, and drifted into the land of nod. It wasn't going to be dawn for almost two hours, there was no point in them both losing a sleep. Dean wished he had had sleep on his mind earlier in the evening then maybe hitting the road again wouldn't be such a curse. After six hours on the trail Dean flagged Autumn down pulling into a gas station. He needed a fill up and it was time someone else took over driving before he fell asleep.

"How's he doing?" the red head asked nodding to the front seat of his car.

"He's slept most of it off, I think. You ready for a break?" she smiled at him with a shrug. "Go in and get something that resembles breakfast and I'll watch your tank. Filling all the way?"

"Yea, you can wake Teenie up to watch it if you want."

"Leave her be." Autumn kissed him quickly before almost skipping into the little store. He watched her go amused that even with the dark circles under her eyes, and the hastily pulled back hair she still held his interest longer than any other woman he'd met.

Sam and Athena were in no way happy about being woke up but neither complained much once presented with yesterday's donuts and nearly cold sodas. The four scarfed down their meager meal before heading back out. Dean withdrew a map showing the girls the quickest route to Illinois and telling them to stay on it. Sam threw back a couple of Advil to fight off what remained of his post vision headache and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter one was originally 1 1/2 chapters but it didn't look right so I appologize for not getting Chapter Two up the next day. I REALLY wanted to but as I stated at the end of Hanging Tree my grandfather is dying and he got worse so I spent the day up to my eyeballs in prep to bring grandman home afterwards and dealing with the effects of winter weather on farm chores sooo by the time I had time to type it out it was after midnight. Sorry... So anyway on with the chapter.

WANTED: Reviews good bad or otherwise. Reward-Making an authouress very happy.

**Chapter Two**

Time was rarely a hunter's friend. It never seemed to find a preferable pace, and now wasn't any different. It drug on torturing the four hunters who were racing to save the life a woman and child. Athena had tried to talk the others into calling John, demons were his field. Shouldn't they at least tell him they were after one? She'd been surprised when even Autumn had shot the idea down, usually Autumn was all for teaming up with John. It made her wonder what had been said between the two last time he'd been around.

Athena leaned into the steering wheel watching the Impala ahead of her. Sam's head was bobbing to the beat of something she couldn't hear and she couldn't see Dean at all, which led her to believe that, just like Autumn, he was slumped down in the front seat sound asleep. John-dog was stretched out on the backseat devouring a rawhide. To fight off the silence that had been left when the cassette ran its course she turned on the radio, Autumn shifted in her seat, and she tuned in modern rock station.

It started to sprinkle rain around midmorning and by noon it was coming down in buckets. The man on the radio claimed the temperature to be in the 60's but she doubted him severely as she had to keep the heater on. Autumn was leaned into the passenger door staring out the window at the blurred world. Athena sighed, there was no way her sister was going to let her drive much longer in this weather.

"There is no way that's a person." Athena said pointing a dark figure on the side of the road. Autumn rolled down her window and peered through the sheets of rain.

"That's exactly what it is." Autumn told her hurriedly cranking the window back into place.

"We're stopping."

"Teenie!" Autumn twisted around to stare her sister down. "We're not picking it up!"

"People aren't 'it's! They are people and we are picking her up." Athena pulled the car over and opened her door. "Hey, you need a ride?" she called over the rain and top of the Mustang.

"Yea, if you don't mind." the young woman was soaked to the bone and shivered as if in response to Athena's thought of pity.

"Come on." The woman was dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, she carried a duffle bag with her, and moved with the graceful speed that only hunters and the creatures they hunt can pull off. Athena opened the back door for the girl ignoring the daggers Autumn was staring at her.

"Thanks!" the girl smiled hugging herself as she settled into the back seat. "Shit! He won't bite will he?" she asked when John stuck his nose in her ear.

"Only if you're a threat." Autumn answered turning to watch the woman, gun hidden in her lap but ready to blow the woman into next week at the first sign of trouble. "So, what's your name kid?" Athena pulled back onto the road in time for her phone to ring.

"Yea?" she answered it after reading Sam's number off the caller ID.

"You guys okay? I saw you pull off." he asked concern tainting his voice.

"Naw, we're cool. Just had to pull over for a sec. How much further?"

"We'll be there by night fall at this pace." Sam told her after conferring with Dean.

"Okay, darlin', I've got to smooth some feather I'll talk to you in a bit." she closed her phone putting it back on the charger. "You were about to tell us your name. I'm Athena and this is my sister Autumn."

"Right, I'm Darcy." the woman pulled off a bright smile that Athena caught in the rear view mirror.

"Don't hear that name too much. " Athena mused conversationally.

"Where you headed, Darcy?" Autumn interrupted.

"Wyoming, Illinois. How 'bout you?"

"It's your lucky day, Darcy. We're headed there ourselves. Cousin just had a kid, going to see the little tyke."

"Why are you hitching?" Autumn asked unmoving in her position against the other woman.

"Car was impounded in Goshen." she sat perfectly still in the backseat letting John sniff her out before he relaxed laying his head in her lap. "Nice car you've got. What year is she?"

"She's a '65." Autumn conveyed no emotion and Athena wanted to smack her sister. She was being downright rude.

"Present from Daddy for graduating?"

"No." Autumn said flatly. "What business you have in Wyoming?"

"Going to visit a friend."

"A friend that couldn't be bothered to get you a real ride? Some friend you got there Darc."

"Okay, girls. Why don't we play rock?" Athena cut in as her passengers were starting to foam at the mouth. They both went stiff staring at each other. "Oh this is going to be a fun trip." She muttered under her breath turning the radio back up, it didn't even bother her that it was a sports talk station.

Darcy recognized the Daemon girls as soon as she saw the dog. Anyone who'd been hunting for three minutes knew of the Winchester family, and it was no secret that the Winchester sons' had recently taken to traveling with two female hunters of unknown origin. Darcy had to hand it to the women who sat in front of her, she'd never let a hitcher in her car. Didn't matter if she'd only stolen the ride or not. She knew too much about the legendary hitch hikers to let one in her car and end up slit from ear to ear and her heart in someone's mail box.

Athena had been the sole player in the decision and Darcy didn't need to read Autumn's mind to know she was furious with the fact that a stranger was in the backseat of her precious car. She felt an automatic kinship with the younger woman, they were closer in age than she and Autumn, and the younger woman had a unsheltered heart. It spoke a lot for the blond that she could have seen everything she had as a hunter and still show some human decency.

"You can put the gun away, I'm not going to do anything while we're doing 80 down the highway." Autumn narrowed her eyes but made no move to put the gun back in the glove box.

"Autty, put the gun away, or I'll call Dean." Athena warned. Darcy smirked, she was really starting to like this girl.

"And tell him what? That you picked up a hitcher that may or may not be an escapee from the local nut house? He'll skin you alive for it."

"If she tries anything John will have her before you gun will so put it away." Autumn complied reading her sister's severe tone and taking it seriously. Darcy got the distinct feeling that this happened quite often.

"You always take guns to visit new born cousins?"

"Do you always hitch hike in the rain, when a nice motel is only a mile away?" Autumn countered matching her own too innocent voice.

"Yes, actually." Darcy flashed a smile. "I like the rain."

"Me too, as long as it don't last long." Athena tried to steer the conversation toward real small talk again.

"Yea, it's relaxing." Darcy agreed. Autumn turned slightly in her seat allowing her sister to carry on with the conversation.

"When I was little Autumn and I would bake on rainy days."

"You don't think they picked her up do you?" Dean asked trying to look out the back window and find the familiar red Ford.

"No, they're not idiots, Dean." Sam dismissed his concern.

"I don't like them pulling over by a hitcher and not telling us what they picked up." he continued.

"Here. Call them and ask." Sam handed over his phone. "But don't expect Autty to be too happy that you don't trust her judgment." dean dropped the phone as if it had burnt him. "We'll be there soon anyway."

"Right," the older Winchester settled back down in his seat and after a few minutes drifted back to sleep.

It was still raining cats and dogs when they drove into Wyoming, Illinois the next morning. When they'd stopped to switch drivers and grab a bite to eat the evening before the girls had completely avoided them. Sam, was starting to worry that they had picked up the hitch hiker. Autumn called and talked to Dean for a few minutes just outside of town they agreed that she and Athena would grab a motel room and he and Sam would make a quick sweep to make sure they weren't too late.

"I don't like this." Dean said closing the car door at their first stop, the local diner. If a baby had been kidnapped, supernaturally or otherwise, it'd be the talk of the town.

"Stop your belly aching." Sam scolded following him into the restaurant.

"I'm not belly aching. I just don't like her avoiding me. I thought we'd fixed it."

"Dean, you sound like a girl." Sam told his brother sliding into a booth by the door. His brother looked perplexed as he sat down, then a quick wash of horror took over as he realized that he was complaining about being separated from his girlfriend.

"Sammy, do you have any holy water on you?"

"You're not possessed, Dean." he promised. A bottle-red head walked up in a low cut top that the apron she wore only insinuated.

"I'm Candy. How can I serve you boys today?" she winked at Dean and he turned his attention to the menu while he placed his order.

"Quiet place you have here." Sam commented after giving Candy his own order.

"It is." she agreed. "You're food will be right up." she left their table with another look at Dean.

"Did you see that?" Dean asked in hushed outrage.

"Yes, I didn't think you did though." he said puzzled by his brother's lack of interest in their cute waitress.

"No, I noticed. It just didn't matter. If I'm not possessed, Sammy, what's wrong?" Sam snickered shaking his head.

"Dean, your not possessed. But you'll think it's even worse when you finally figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I should have mentioned this earlier. Darcy belongs to the wonderful and talented Seerblack so if you have any questions about her go to Seer.**

**Chapter Three**

Autumn couldn't have been happier when Dean got to their room that afternoon. They weren't too late and she had gotten rid of her unwelcome car pool buddy. She barely had time to question him before he had her wrapped in his arms and was kissing her.

"Slow down, cowboy." Autumn pulled back opting to sit on the bed. "What'd you find?"

"Nothing, so we've got time." he leaned into the dresser watching her.

"How much time?" she asked.

"Enough." he switched gears. "What happened yesterday?"

"Athena and I were in the middle of something." she dismissed, hoping he would just drop it.

"What something could be too secret to come around?"

"Nothing." he stared at her in disbelief. "Sometimes something can be nothing, babe."

"But nothing is always something, right?"

"Yea, when its not nothing."

"I'm not even going to go there." Autumn smiled glad she'd deverted the conversation about the dangers of hitch hikers for a little longer.

"What are we doing, now?"

"We check hospital records and find all the kids born this month and the end of last."

"I'm guessing you've got our ID's?" Dean nodded pulling a plastic card out of his pocket and handing to her.

"They're taking the clinic, we've got the county hospital." he told her while she inspected to card.

"I'm Erma Goodlick?" she scrunched up her nose.

"Sam wouldn't let me make your first name Ima." Dean grinned.

"You're a strange little man Dean Winchester."

"Naw, her name was Darcy. Sweet girl too. We talked for a while."

"Still, you shouldn't have picked her up, Teen." Sam chided. It hadn't been hard to get the information they need. The two sat in a back office painstakingly writing down the names and addresses of all the women who'd had a baby in the past month.

"I know, but I couldn't just leave her out in the rain. No harm no foul, Sam."

"That's not the point. What if she'd not been just an innocent young woman? If she'd been-I don't know Athena." she slid a hand over his.

"If she'd been a spook we hunted long before you guys, if she'd been some shady guy she couldn't have been worse than vampires and werewolves. We would have been fine." she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Still Teenie." she rolled her eyes and returned to her work.

"We're not little girls, Sammy. We can take care of ourselves." she muttered.

Darcy leaned into the wall between the two motel rooms. She couldn't believe how easy they were to find. That may have been part of why they were so hard to track, they hid in the open. She picked at the seam of her jacket waiting on one of the hot rods to pull into the parking lot. Though, she was in no great hurry to see Autumn again the girl did have an interesting mind. Definitely hid more than a few dark secrets and the images that had flitted through about Dean were more of the Winchester than she'd wanted to see.

The red Mustang pulled in and she feigned a relaxed pose ducking her head so as not to be immediately recognized. All she needed was Autumn to pull her gun. But she couldn't feel Autumn's mind so Darcy didn't see the need to worry about guns. Athena hopped out of the car laughing and pointed a finger threateningly at a tall man with a hair cut that made her think briefly of a sheep dog.

"You try it and I swear I'll hold you by your toes and shake ya."

"Uh huh. I doubt you could if you tried." the man laughed. The pair were quickly covering the distance between them and her. Sam looked up and their eyes met, Darcy found her eyes darting anywhere but his face.

"Darcy?" Athena stopped in front of her. She glanced up into Athena's smiling face. "Sam, this is the hitcher. Darcy this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Sam shook her hand putting on a happy face, but she felt the wave of suspicion.

"I uh forgot my"

"Wallet. Yea, come in I've got it inside. I saw it sitting back there when we were unloading this morning." Athena took the room key from Sam and let them in. "How'd you find us anyway?"

"You must have said you were going to stay in a motel." she shrugged. "I just had to ask if anyone had seen your car. Not exactly the model of discretion."

"Yea, Autty's baby. She's sooner get rid of me than that damn car." Athena rolled her eyes handing over the wallet.

"Thanks." Darcy smiled. "So you get to see the baby yet?"

"Oh, no." Athena shook her head and Darcy caught Sam moving out of the corner of her eye. "My cousin was resting so Sam and I went out to lunch and came back here instead."

Sam was trying to signal Athena to get rid of the brunette woman, but she told him no. Darcy held herself like they did. It was obvious she was trying to act natural, and straining herself to do so. The door opened behind him and all three of the room's occupants turned to see Autumn and Dean mouths open gawking.

"Hello, Darcy." Autumn recovered setting herself in a rather intimidating stance. "What are you here for?"

"Forgot my wallet." she held up the leather before tucking in her pocket.

"Darcy, you remember Autumn and this is her sex slave Dean." Athena introduced his brother, and Sam caught Autumn's nostrils flare as she fought the crimson blush that was taking over.

"Not a slave, willing participant." Dean smirked reaching out to shake Darcy's hand. "You know my girl?" he slid an arm around Autumn's waist pulling her to him and successfully removing the anger and blush.

"No, she gave me a ride into town." Darcy looked the four of them over again assessing her situation. "Well, it was nice meeting you boys. But I've got to scat." she eased past Autumn and Dean out the door. None of them spoke until they were sure she was gone when Dean broke.

"You picked up the hitch hiker?" Autumn shrank away. "Do you have any idea what kind of people hitch?"

"The kind with out a car?" Athena asked sitting down on the bed like a teenager preparing for a lecture she'd already heard.

"Axe murders and rapist." Dean glared at her. "What the hell made you pick one up?"

"WWJD, man. Have a little faith, she's a good kid that needed ride. No biggie." Athena shrugged.

"Autumn?" he turned to her.

"I said no, she was driving. I kept guard up the whole time, and we got lucky. Nothing happened." Autumn didn't bother to defend her sister.

"Dean, I've already had a talk with Athena. They won't do it again, will they?" Sam stepped in.

"No way in hell." Autumn agreed. Athena just dropped back on the bed arms over her head.

"What ever happened to 'love thy neighbor'?"

"That was before thy neighbor became a statistical nutcase." Dean argued.

"Dean, who told you that?" the younger blond asked sharply.

"What does your list look like? Too many people?" Autumn broke in before Dean and Athena could get really started.

"Nope, Wyoming has something like two thousand people and only three of them were born at the clinic in the last six months." Athena bounced back into the conversation.

"One was a seventeen year old girl. So, we can cross her off, she's not our woman." Sam offered. "What about you?"

"We got four that are living in Wyoming in the past month. Wanna take a look?" Dean handed Sam their notebook.

**A/N: Ima was the name of the wife of a Mr. Goodlick that managed a store my dad used to work for I just couldn't pass up the chance to use the name that's amused me for so long. Sounds like something Dean would come up with anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Howdy ya'll, it feels weird not to leave an author's note but I really have nothing to say... Well except maybe push that itty bitty button at the bottom next to Submit Review drop list. I need my reviews, they're like O2 to me.**

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, if the kid is a boy that puts us down to three women." Athena said marking off Julia Stevens. Sam washed a hand over his face leaning forward, arms on his knees.

"She knew the man, really trusted him." he muttered still trying to find details that would rule two more off their list.

"It's okay, Sam." Autumn gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Why don't we just go watch these three and compare them to the one you saw." she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. One more time, Sammy, what's our girl look like?" Dean stood up from the opposite bed to look at the list over Athena's shoulder, as if he could see their pictures too.

"Dark hair, a little over five foot," Sam shook his head. "She's got a scar over her right eye."

"Bingo! That's something we can really use."

The group split the list Dean and Autumn taking Annie Hayes, Sam and Athena taking Lora Farmer, with the agreement of meeting at the third woman's, Jane Hallowell, house. Autumn pulled her pony tail through the hole in the back of her baseball cap. Dean handed her a pen and the clipboard stacked with papers.

"Just tell her for every signature my softball team gets five bucks from our sponsor?" She asked sliding out of the Impala.

"That's the plan." Dean nodded.

"So if her significant other answers the door?"

"Ask if anyone else is home, just another siggy." Autumn sighed straightening her Ken Griffy Jr. jersey and tucking the clipboard under her arm.

"See you on the other side."

"Can I help you?" a petite raven haired woman answered the door, rag spread over her shoulder splattered in baby vomit. Autumn gave her best smile and held up her page.

"I'm Erma Goodlick," she scrambled for a name. "With the Lady Rockets softball team, and for every signature we get we get five bucks towards new uniforms. Would you like to sign?"

"Yea, of course." the woman smiled taking the board. "In high school I played a lot of softball."

"What position?" Autumn hoped she would recognize the position so she didn't get caught in a lie.

"Shortstop." the woman responded returning the clip board.

"Annie Hayes?" she read the woman's name. Annie smiled.

"Yea, I was the youngest of six and my folks were starting to pull names from favorite shows as kids. Orphan Annie was my dad's favorite." she rolled her eyes.

"Good stuff, saw is on Broadway." Autumn lied. "I better get moving, if I want a new uniform. Thanks." She hopped back down to the Impala.

"Did we find Scar?" Dean asked before she'd even gotten the door shut.

"Nope, just a normal mom and barfy baby."

"Of course, ma'am. Thank you for your time." Sam smiled before turning. He led Athena back down the walkway to the Mustang awaiting them.

"You are really clueless when if comes to bibles aren't you?" she laughed dropping into her sister's car.

"Dad didn't exactly read verses over dinner."

"Right. So at least we know Ms. Farmer isn't our girl, and she's stocked on bibles. Want to call them? It's getting late, I don't think Jane will be too happy about four strangers knocking on her door at nine thirty on a Wednesday."

"Your right, and if their girl wasn't the one in my vision that only leaves Jane." Sam reasoned withdrawing his cell phone.

Autumn woke up just after six thirty the next morning, when her leg went to sleep. She sat up taking in her surroundings, with a sigh she shook John off her legs. He huffed jumping off the bed and coming to stand at the head and stare at her. She stifled a laugh at the indignant look on his face and scratched the top of his head. Autumn rolled over and kissed Dean, it was time to get up. He was roused easily, and snaked an arm around her pulling her into him. Autumn clucked disentangling herself.

"I don't think so." she grinned. "We need to get to it."

"That's what I was trying to do." he muttered. Autumn rolled her eyes at him.

"We get off early tonight, I'll give John to Athena." she promised. "Until then we've got a baby to save." He groaned releasing his hold on her hips.

"Fine." she laughed throwing back the blankets before stumbling to get dressed.

"I just might have you whipped, Dork." she teased, tugging on the first pair of clean jeans she came across.

"Don't brag its not an attractive quality."

"Did you ever notice my gun is bigger than yours?" she asked grabbing her gun and leaning into the wall by the door to wait for his response.

"Quality not quantity, babe. Now, go walk your damn dog." Dean stabbed his finger at the door.

"Yea, yea." she chuckled releasing John and stepping out into the early dawn.

Athena rolled her neck listening to the popping and cracking. Autumn was fidgeting in the seat next to her while they waited on Sam and Dean to come back out. The pair had gone to the door pretending to sell bibles, and apparently the woman didn't own one. Athena looked back at her watch and counted back.

"Okay, they've been in there twenty minutes, don't you think its time for a rescue call?"

"Yea," Autumn agreed grabbing her phone off the charger and dialing Dean.

"got to take this." Dean was saying as he answered the phone. "What's up?"

"You guys okay?" Autumn asked looking back to the house. The curtains of the front room flickered open and for a split second she could see him.

"Yea, we'll be leaving in just a minute."

"Is it her?"

"No."

"How is that possible? We didn't miss any one did we?"

"Yea, of course. See you back at HQ." Dean ended the call.

"So?" Athena glanced from the brick ranch to her sister.

"Jane isn't the girl we're looking for. We go back to the motel and regroup." she revved the engine. "I think he said to meet him at HQ."

"What do we do now?" Athena asked dropping in to her chair.

"Go back to the drawing board. We know the kid wasn't born locally. Could mom have been visiting family out of town?" Autumn asked opening their options more than they wanted.

"Yea." Sam agreed.

"Or the kid hasn't been born yet." All four hunters looked up to see the hazel eyed hitch hiker. "What? You thought I'd actually leave my wallet?"

"Who are you?" Dean asked annoyed with the woman's constant reappearances.

"Darcy Valover"

"How'd you know what we're hunting?" Dean persisted.

"That's not important."

"It is, I know your dad. He's some kind of crazy, you know?" Autumn hit right where it hurt.

"I don't see my dad."

"You're whole family is off upstairs. John's told me about you people. You're sister's a shifter, your mom I don't even know what to say on that front, and your dad isn't allowed near the Rainings' place." Autumn continued to spill family secrets.

"Like your family is all innocent." Darcy countered. "Your dad killed himself, and though you'd never tell anyone so did your mom. Yea, the cancer did a pretty good job but you got careless, trusted her with her own meds and she overdosed didn't she?"

"What do you want?" Autumn ground out.

"To help."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My chapters just keep getting smaller don't they? Sorry. I'll have Chapter 6 up ASAP, things have been crazy and writing hasn't gotten the attention it should. But go on and read this and I'll see you all later.**

**Chapter Five**

Darcy followed them back to their motel. She'd managed to completely alienate Autumn, and despite a slight pang of guilt didn't care. Athena seemed to be torn about whether or not to trust her, and the Winchesters had decided to use her from an arm's length. Dean led the group into his and Autumn's room, the one bed allowed for more room for chairs and they all quickly found one, Autumn taking the bed her dog at her feet.

"What do you know?" Sam cut to the chase.

"I know a lot of things, Sammy."

"It's Sam." he corrected.

"Right." she rolled her eyes. "Sammy's a chubby twelve year old."

"You said you want to help. Start helping." Dean instructed. He kept himself between her and the others making it perfectly clear that he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. Darcy watched them all, sifting through their thoughts for the something less than hostile.

"You said that maybe the baby wasn't born yet, what made you say that?" Athena smiled leaning forward in her seat to see past Dean.

"How did you know about the demon and his kid?" Darcy asked. Athena and Sam looked at each other, and she listened to the thoughts. She already knew about the vision, that was the whole reason she'd come to Wyoming, she'd been headed anywhere that wasn't out in the rain until she climbed in the Mustang.

"We got a tip." Dean answered before Sam and Athena had decided to tell her about the visions or not.

"His kid? The baby belongs to the demon?" Autumn finally joined the conversation. "How can you know that?" Autumn was tired of watching Valover dance around the truth. She was either a very clever liar or had some built in demon detector. Either way she didn't want Darcy around any longer than necessary.

"I'm not a liar." Darcy glared at her.

"No one said you were." Athena looked confused.

"Valover?" Autumn stood up, John on her heels, and walked to Darcy's side. "Christo."

"I'm not possessed, Daemon."

"You were in my head." she accused. "What are you?" Darcy looked her in the eye and smirked.

"I'm special just like Sam."

"Bullshit." Autumn was ready to deck the woman. "You're mother's still around."

"We don't all follow your nice clean pattern, Autty." Darcy said teasingly, malice dripping from her voice.

"So your ability is to read minds?" Athena asked, the AA meeting style sitting arrangement was lost as now both Daemons were standing, the auburn haired one leaning over Darcy.

"Yes." Darcy nodded. Sam's mouth fell open all the questions he had fighting to be the first to reach his lips. Dean moved to pull Autumn back dropping her in his lap.

"Tell us everything." he prompted clasping his arms around the woman in his lap keeping her from moving.

"I was born on a hot summer's night as the rain hit the desert outside it sizzled"

"Darcy!" Athena interrupted her.

"You people are no fun." she complained. Autumn shifted in Dean's lap forcing down the urge to beat the smart ass right out of the girl. "I was booted from a motel and had to hitch out of town, that's when you guys picked me up. I saw Sam's vision on your minds and decided it was worth checking out. Can never have too many hunters on a demon. I left my wallet to have a reason to come back, see what you'd learned. The woman you're looking for is Dawn Gilbertson, she lives in an apartment down town. Her boyfriend Guthrie is the baby's father, problem being what Guthrie is."

"A demon? A demon fathered a human child?" Dean questioned in disbelief.

"How did you think demons were born, the stork?"

"What does Dawn know?" Athena asked, thinking sensibly.

"That Guthrie is the greatest man she's ever met, typical brainwashed shit. If he were to tell her to jump off the Empire State building she'd be gone."

"And the baby?" Sam posed.

"He's not here yet. Over due, I think the kid is waiting on us."

"What do you think?" Athena waved for John to come back. Dean shrugged.

"I don't like where she comes from but she can help, for now." Athena rolled her eyes.

"Autumn wants to kick her ass."

"Think we could get them to do that in bikinis? Maybe a wadding pool of jell-o?" he asked smirking leaning back into the sleek black Chevy.

"I seriously doubt it, man." Athena laughed. "Autty's got something against food that wiggles and jiggles."

"Pudding maybe?"

"Autumn might go for mud but not food, dude." Dean's eyes lit up at the prospect. "Just let me get the camera before you ask. That's something I'm going to want to watch over and over."

"Aren't there leash laws or something?" he nodded toward John who was sniffing out the tire of a police cruiser across the road.

"Leash law is one of the most minor laws we've broken, babe. I ain't worried."

Athena pushed off the car and went after the dog anyway. Dean watched Athena drag the dog back across the street wincing when a Silverado passed by just behind her. If she were a little younger he'd probably have chewed her up one side and down the other for not paying attention. Instead he opened the door for her to lock John back up and went to his car. He and Athena were supposed to meet Sam, Autumn, and Darcy. Autumn didn't trust the other woman as far as she could throw her and Sam was the only one who could id this Dawn woman.

"Ready, Barbie?" she glared at him hopping into the passenger seat.

"Yea, Pretty boy I'm ready." Dean bit back a chuckle when she put on her seat belt. "And try not to kill us this time."

"Oh yea, hit one turn a little sharp and I'm killing us."

"Dude! We were lucky you didn't flip us." Athena accused.

"Like I'd do anything to hurt my baby." he ran a loving hand over the steering wheel.

"Dean, I like you and all but I don't think my sister would like it if you called me your baby."

"Ha ha." he reached over swatting at her.

Sam felt like a over stretched babysitter watching for the parents to come home. Darcy and Autumn took every presented chance to shoot the other's ego, and between keeping them from killing each other and watching for Dawn to come out of the bank he was ready to hog tie them both and leave them in the backseat of the Ford. At that very moment they were talking with a group of girl scouts trying their damnedest to sell cookies and looking worried about the two hunters.

"Sir?" he turned to see the scout leader that was approaching him. "Are they with you?" she pointed toward Autumn and Darcy.

"Depends on what they did." he answered as honestly as he could. Technically they weren't physically with him at this moment, and he wasn't dating either of them, they just all happened to ride in the same car, and as it was Autumn driving he was really with her not the other way around.

"Not only are they scaring away costumers, they're language is a bit mature for the girls." she said in a high pitched nasal voice worse than nails on a chalk board. He sighed, "You will deal with them." she stated more than asked.

"Yes, ma'am." he ignored Darcy grabbing Autumn's wrist and pulling her off to the side, where no one would hear him. "Cut it out!" he ground.

"Sammy," she started.

"No, she's trying to help. She has information we need. Just leave her be." he stopped her. "I don't want to hear it."

"Yes, Dad." Autumn rolled her eyes and started to walk of. "That her?" she nodded a short brunette. As soon as Sam laid eyes on her his head exploded with pain, the last thing he heard before falling into his vision was Darcy's cut off scream close by.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:OKay, I'm going to pull the good big sister act. My baby sis, Katie, helped get this still unnamed series started and now she's writing her own fics, with the girls. I don't know if anyone has read Winchaemon on my profile but that's hers. So, please do me a favor and check her out there's a link on my profile to hers. Thanks, now read on my dears.**

**Chapter Six**

_"Don't push, Dawn. Just hold on." Autumn coached, Dawn ground her teeth, and tightened her fists around the knot of sheets she was holding. _

_"Breath, it's almost over." Darcy moped Dawn's forehead imitating the way the woman should be breathing. "Okay, Red what are you doing?" she looked up away from the woman in labor on the bed._

_"Last time I did this breech was a goat when I was sixteen." Autumn ducked down between Dawn's legs again. "Okay, I can't turn him. We're going to have to do this thing backward. Next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Autumn said as calmly as she could wiping a hand across her forehead streaking blood, and matting her bangs. "Boys you okay over there?" Sam felt like a fly on the wall, watching the scene unfold, Athena had a warm baby blanket folded over her arm and was trying to talk a very green Dean out of the room. _

_"Not so good, Aut." _

_"Sam get your brother and get out, when it's over we'll find you." _

_"Here we go." Darcy called Autumn's attention back to her task._

Athena and Dean were out of the car as soon as the engine was cut. Autumn had fought Sam to the ground and was holding his shoulders in a firmly, and talking quickly to him. Darcy was squeezing her own head, eyes shut so tightly her face crinkled.

"Autumn?" Athena beat Dean to them running her fingers through Sam's hair.

"You two get him back to the motel, I'll take Darc." She moved so Dean could drag his brother to his feet, and took hold of Darcy.

"No, we've got to stay here. Together." Darcy went stiff making herself near impossible for Autumn to move.

"People are staring." Autumn whispered harshly.

"You're going to deliver Dawn's baby." Darcy told her as the vision wore off. Sam was coming around too as Dean poured him into the back of the Chevy squatting down in front of his brother.

"You saw the vision too?" Athena asked, eyes darting between Darcy and Sam.

"Yea." Darcy nodded swallowing bile with a shudder.

"Okay, we can talk shop when we get out of public." Autumn yanked Darcy up and the smaller woman stumbled a bit.

"Sis! Easy, she's not with it yet." Athena scolded.

"Sorry." Autumn muttered. "Here," she threw Darcy's arm around her neck and walked her back to the Mustang. "Dean?" she called over the top of her car.

"Yea, I'll meet you there." he agreed to the unasked question. "Tee, you want to come and keep Sam company?" he winked at Athena.

"You two keep your claws in until we get home?"

"I think we can handle it, right Aut?" Darcy asked.

"You call me Aut again and I'll kill you. But not before we get to the motel." Autumn warned.

"Sounds like we'll be good, go with your boys." Darcy dismissed Athena who quickly rounded the Impala and climbed in the backseat with Sam.

"I didn't realize about your uncle." Darcy said softly as Autumn fiddled with the radio tuner, buzzing along behind the Winchesters and Athena.

"It was a long time ago." Autumn found a classic country station and settled back into her seat.

"Then why does it bother you?" Darcy decided if it was apparently no big deal then she could still push this button.

"Time might heel all wounds, but that one is pretty deep." Darcy reached out with her mind probing Autumn's but found the whole chapter on her biological family was pretty much locked down. "So the vision, what's going down?"

"Valover, you know where she lives right?" Autumn asked throwing a bottle of aspirin to Sam.

"It's Darcy."

"Why does that bother you?" she mocked.

"I'm going to get the spray bottle out." Athena threatened.

"You shoot me with water I'll shoot you with rock salt." Autumn glared.

"It won't be just water, it'll be holy water." Athena added with a smirk.

"Speaking of which how are we on that?" Sam interrupted the cat fight brewing.

"We're good. Darcy you didn't answer Aut's question." Darcy shot Autumn a look.

"It's completely different, so can it, Cotton."

"Don't go there, Aura."

"Ladies, can we?" Sam interrupted again.

"Dean, I you can forget the jell-o match." Darcy turned on him and he threw his hands up in surrender. "But I do know where she lives."

"Good, that's a start. Could you figure out when the vision was supposed to take place? I couldn't get a read on it, other than it's late." Sam admitted.

"Was a little shocked that it came through our link at all, Sam, I wasn't really paying attention."

"So'kay." Athena smiled perching on the arm of Darcy's chair. "Was it tonight?" she checked her watch.

"No, I don't think so. But I'll take you guys down so you know where she is."

"You and Sammy rest a bit, get the headaches under control. Where are you staying?"

"Few rooms down. You guys really don't watch your security very well." Darcy laughed moving to the nearest bed and covering her eyes. "Wouldn't Daddy dearest be proud of you?" Autumn looked for permission to hit Darcy before leaving Sam and Athena's room. "Bye-bye Red." Darcy called after her.

"Three C." Darcy read off the number next to Dawn Gilbertson.

"We can't just show up and expect her to trust us, we need a story." Athena pointed out.

"Hi, my friend here had a vision that I'm supposed to be here to deliver your baby, that's the child of a demon. Can I come in? Doesn't work does it?" Autumn asked looking around the lobby of the apartment building.

"No, I'd totally let some strange woman, and her four dangerous looking friends in my house after an explanation like that. She might be able to tell me where the leprechauns really hide their gold." Darcy rolled her eyes. "I thought you guys were at the top of your game, you're really just sad."

"Okay, Cleo what do you have in mind?" Dean asked her.

"I'm Cleo? Your brother sees the future and I'm Cleo?" Darcy rolled her eyes again, stamping her foot like a toddler.

"Excuse me, didn't I see you at the bank today?" the five arguing hunters spun around to see the very pregnant Dawn. "Yea, because you two had seizures or something, are you okay now?"

"Yea, we're fine." Sam answered.

"Can I help you?" she pressed when none of them offered an explanation.

"We know about your time stopping." Darcy blurted out.

"So you're the Time Police?" Dawn stepped back toward the door, and only exit, as the hunters were blocking the stairs.

"Not exactly, but there's no need to be afraid, we won't hurt you. We're here to help." Darcy continued, moving closer to Dawn with her hands out as if approaching a hostage situation.

"What do you want?" Dawn demanded.

"We have reason to believe you and your baby are in danger." Sam said with his best 'but we can help' smile.

"You're all crazy."

"That's one opinion, but if you're stopping time, you at least owe the rest of the crazies a few minutes to explain what's going on." Athena stepped up between Sam and Darcy, Autumn and Dean stood back watching.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You think Guthrie is possessed?" Dawn shook her head wrapping an arm around her swollen belly.

"I know it doesn't sound very likely to you, but this is sort of what we do." Autumn smiled leaning forward on her knees. Dawn had let them into her home, and all six had gathered in the living room.

"The time, what can you tell me about that?" she chewed at her lower lip staring at the hunters before her.

"How long has it been going on?" Sam asked, preparing his 'we're chosen' speech.

"In August, right after I found out." she gently tapped her stomach. "I can't control it, it just happens. Usually when I've been spooked."

"It's probably the baby, then." Darcy shook her head angrily. "The demon is planning on this war going on a lot longer than I thought."

"Guthrie's planning a war?" fear consumed Dawn's features.

"Oh, no! Different demon, old friend of ours." Darcy corrected.

"I don't believe this."

"Honey, you don't have to believe it, it's real and it's coming." Dean spoke up. "Do you know where we could find Guthrie, we might be able to exorcise him before the baby gets here."

"He's out of town until Monday."

"That's convenient." Autumn muttered under her breath.

"H-how would I tell if he had the devil in him?"

"It's not the devil, that bad boy hasn't been on earth in a looooong time." Athena offered. "We're lucky for that, if he decided to come up here we'd all be screwed."

"Do you know the Latin word for Christ? Or, well, any sign of God should repel him. But a word is easier than flinging holy water on someone." Sam reasoned.

"No, what is it, and what do I do if he is…. A demon?"

"Christo." Sam supplied. "We'll be close, when he gets home we'll be around to stop him if he is, and if now we'll disperse."

"Oh!" Dawn jumped.

"What's wrong?" Autumn was up and across the room to the woman, worriedly hovering over her.

"Nothing, just a contraction." Dawn grimaced.

"Then, let's get you to the hospital." Athena stood up, not the only one intent on the vision not coming true.

"Do you have a bag or anything?" Sam asked. "I can grab it and"

"Sam, don't worry these things take a while." Dawn rocked back to her feet and went to the kitchen counter and brought back a stop watch ready to count the time between contractions. "Keep going you were saying I need to say 'Christo', shit!" she set her jaw closing her eyes. " to Guthrie and he'll do something if he's a demon. What's he gonna do, jump through hoops?"

"No," Dean exchanged looks with Autumn. "it will just piss him off. His eyes will flare black, he'll tense up."

"In other terms he'll get scary." Autumn settled down on the edge of the coffee table.

"So after I say 'Christo'," she flinched again.

"Christo." Darcy repeated leaning forward in her seat, again Dawn had a contraction. _We've got a baby demon coming,_ she transmitted to the other hunters. All four stiffened to suddenly have a voice in their heads, Autumn going as far as to glare at Darcy.

"What's wrong?" Dawn noticed the change in her guests. "You know something."

"It's nothing we can't handle." Sam said in his best comforting voice, soulful eyes softening as shifted in his seat, realizing what he was about to promise. "We'll take care of everything, but you're going to have to trust us."

Autumn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everyone else was buzzing with nervous energy, she was just hoping that what she was about to do was like riding a bike. That she hadn't forgotten how to deliver a baby, that it was still in her mind somewhere buried and locked away like so many other useless things she'd learned growing up. She opened her eyes when she felt someone stand next to her.

"It's still there." Darcy said softly. Her stance was stiff like she thought Autumn would strike her.

"It's supposed to be instinct right?" Autumn leaned back into the wall, she was out in the hall way while Athena perched on the foot of Dawn's bed talking to her excitedly, exchanging stories, keeping Dawn's mind off of what was about to go down. While Sam and Dean huddled at the kitchen table trying to decide the best way to exorcise a baby without killing it.

"Most natural things are." Darcy agreed.

"Athena won't be much use in there." Autumn said into the silence that took hold of the otherwise empty corridor.

"Yea, I saw that much. She's not too hands on until the kid arrives is she?" Darcy grinned.

"We've never done this with a person, sheep, goats, a couple of cattle, and the neighbors horse once but people are different." Autumn shrugged peeking into the room. She caught enough conversation to know that Dawn was asking about hunting, and Athena was being as elusive as possible.

"Yea, I don't think Dawny's going to do too much bleating."

"That's what will get Teenie, the noise." she was trying to find a way around the fact that she didn't like or trust Darcy to ask her for help.

"Just tell me what you need in there." Darcy shrugged. "You give an inch so will I."

"Would it be cruel to keep saying Christo to piss the bugger off enough that he'd come out?" Autumn asked smirking at the thought of a demon being born and the first thing it doing was taking on five hunters.

The day had been eventful enough, and now they were just playing the waiting game. Athena, Sam, and Darcy were in the living room dozing while watching what television offered at two in the morning, which wasn't much. Dean kept to the head of the bed, as Autumn was frequently checking Dawn's progress. Dawn was rather resilient, she kept a steady stream of questions going, working the couple, who had opted to stay with her, through every possible scenario and a few that weren't even possible by paranormal standards.

"She agreed to this too easily." Athena said coming back from the bathroom and dropping into Sam's side. "You didn't do some freaky mind control thing did you?"

"I can read minds, and say things into your head. I can't make you do things… But maybe hit in the back of her mind to trust us." Darcy grinned.

"You're evil." Athena laughed. "I like you."

"Yes, well it runs in the family." despite her light tone Athena read the truth behind the words.

"No family talk." Athena wagged her finger. "We don't talk family, families are big trouble."

"I like that rule." Darcy bounced a little in her seat before catching the look on Sam's face. "Sorry, dude, we can be serious. Go ahead and ask though, about the abilities and what I know."

"What do you know?" Sam inquired after a moment's pause.

"I know the demon wants us to be his puppets. He's trying to start one hell of a war. He wants us to join the dark side." Athena slid a hand over Sam's knee.

"That's fine but he's not getting Sammy." Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Teenie, it's not really your choice. This guy isn't used to not getting what he wants. He won't stop until he has Sam or no one can ever have Sam." Darcy reasoned.

"Then we'll just have to off him before he gets that far." Athena leaned back into the couch. "It's as simple as that."

"Athena," Sam sighed, shaking his head. "What about the your mind reading, how does that work?"

"Haven't got a clue, it just does, I've got a good bit of control on it. If I don't want to hear I just put it on lock down, not that that is easy. Here let me show you something." Darcy pulled herself onto the edge of her seat. _Okay, I can talk to you guys like this, but it's easiest with you. I don't know why exactly, probably has something to do with us both being special kids. We have a constant link, I feel what you feel in waves. It's almost impossible to turn you off._ "What do you think?" she asked needlessly.

"So, you'll be able to do battle with Guthrie?" she'd stopped questioning whether or not her boyfriend was a demon and just went with the popular assumption that he was.

"Yea, we don't come across a lot of demons, more recently than when we started, but we can handle him." Dean nodded. "He never did anything to tip you off?"

"I don't know," she stopped as another contraction came along, gripping the bed and growling. "I never really considered demonic possession as a real option. He started getting wicked mood swings last year, his dad had just died and he and his sister had a huge fight, they'd been very close before. I just chalked it up everything he was going through, ya know?" Autumn nodded with a smile.

"Depression or possession? Yea, I don't think too many people would lean toward the latter."

"How 'bout after you found out you were pregnant did he change any?" Dean kept going.

"He was ecstatic, called his mom right up, started to buy things for the baby." she shifted trying to find a comfortable position and failing. "Then here lately he's been very protective, barely lets me out of his sight."

"But he left?" Autumn asked lifting the blanket again to see how far along they were.

"Yea, four days ago I guess. Didn't say much either, he had a big important business meeting, couldn't miss it. Had to leave town." Another contraction came and went.

"Okay," Autumn slid off her long sleeve denim shirt, leaving her in a tee. "Next time we are really going to start pushing. Dean, you want to get them?"

"Yea, I'll go. Are you going to need me?" Autumn patted his arm.

"No, babe. You and Sam can stay out there, I'll get you when it's your turn." he inclined his head a fraction leaning in for a kiss but stopped short when Dawn growled again.

"G'luck."

"Go."

"Are you sure we don't have anything for the pain?" Athena asked over Dawn's screams.

"Even if we did it would be too late, Tee." Autumn answered pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Dar you're coaching here. You need really push for me Dawn."

"Where do you want us?" Sam asked, keeping Dean's arm in his hand refusing to let him slip away.

"Go put down salt or something, Sam, you don't want to see this." Darcy dismissed them. Both Winchesters fled the room, and Autumn flicked the blankets up so she could work unhindered.

They'd already salted the apartment, securing the entrances with extra charms, and symbols. But all the same the boys went to check over the rooms again, before standing in the mouth of the hall where it led into the living room. They listened to Autumn bark out orders, and coo to Dawn. Athena ran out of the room once getting a washcloth and soaking it before disappearing back into the bedroom.

"SHIT!" Autumn's yell brought them both running into the room though they averted their eyes from the woman on the bed.

"What's wrong!?!" Dawn demanded panicked.

"Don't push, Dawn. Just hold on." Autumn coached, Dawn ground her teeth, and tightened her fists around the knot of sheets she was holding.

"Breath, it's almost over." Darcy moped Dawn's forehead imitating the way the woman should be breathing. "Okay, Red what are you doing?" she looked up away from the woman in labor on the bed.

"Last time I did this breech was a goat when I was sixteen." Autumn ducked down between Dawn's legs again. "Okay, I can't turn him. We're going to have to do this thing backward. Next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Autumn said as calmly as she could wiping a hand across her forehead streaking blood, and matting her bangs. "Boys you okay over there?" Sam felt like a fly on the wall, watching the scene unfold, Athena had a warm baby blanket folded over her arm and was trying to talk a very green Dean out of the room.

"Not so good, Aut."

"Sam get your brother and get out, when it's over we'll find you."

"Here we go." Darcy called Autumn's attention back to her task.

**A/N: Sorry ya'll had to wait on this chapter, but the truth is a little difficult to tell in this paticular sitiuation. But I hope I pulled it off. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so this weekend has been very good for the plot line of these fics! After talking with Wanderer and Seer I FINALLY have something to do with YED and we'll get to see that incorparted soon. So big thanks to the two of you! Aight, it's time I stop my blabbing and let you read...**

**Chapter Eight**

Darcy asserted her mind covering Dawn's exaggerating her exhaustion, whispering in the back of her mind and convincing her to drop off into sleep. Autumn eased the baby boy out of his mother's arms, she cradled him close to her as she tailed the others to the nursery. He was perfect, ten fingers and toes, soft green eyes, and a matted mess of black hair. The small bundle in her arms was suckling the air in his sleep, so small and cute.

"For a demon." Darcy interrupted her thoughts. "You going steal the baby when we clean him?" Autumn rolled her eyes holding the baby up so that she could see.

"Tell me that isn't cute."

"Packages can be deceiving." Darcy replied curtly.

"Guys we can coddle him later, right now he's demonic we need to send that thing to hell before it has time to corrupt him." Athena interrupted. "Sammy, you ready to play?" Sam held up John's journal showing he had the page.

"Okay little one." Autumn lowered the baby into the crib, "It'll only hurt for a moment." she promised stepping back. "You got this?" she turned to Dean who looked her over worriedly. "I'm fine I just want to keep an eye on Dawn, and if she wakes up someone needs to keep her out of here." she offered a smile.

"Yea, we can handle it." he followed her into the hall, it would be a few minutes before everything was ready anyway. "You okay?"

"Yea, I told you I'm fine, babe." he eyed her waiting on her to crack.

"Fine or 'fine'?" he prodded further.

"Dean, go save that kid before he tries something. Demon is demon no matter how small its wrapped," she ran a quick hand down his arm . "I'll take care of Momma." Dean waited until she'd disappeared behind the door of the master bedroom before going in to de-demonize the baby. Darcy smiled at him upon his return, and he got the feeling she'd been listening to their thoughts. Athena stood awkwardly over the crib watching between Sam and Darcy.

"They're mind talking." she told him. "Creepiest thing I've ever witnessed." Dean caught the look of understanding on his brother's face and knew whatever the conversation was Darcy was coaching him.

"Got it, it's all about word placement and what you stress?" she leaned over the crib tracing a finger along the child's hair line. "Ready or not you're going to hell and not coming back." Darcy said in a quiet singsong voice.

The four hunters stepped back away from the crib, as if cued, and Sam started reading the Latin on the page before him. The tiny child woke with a start, screaming bloody murder, as Sam read on. Athena stepped closer to Dean, almost hiding behind him when the pillar of black smoke burst from the baby's mouth. The moment it was over Darcy had he baby in her arms, rocking and cooing trying to silent the child.

"Here, she wants him." Autumn came already reaching for the baby before she was through the door.

"Yes, sir." Autumn nodded. She was staring down the doctor the way she did John when he got mouthy about her patching him up after hunts.

"And how did you know how to deliver a breech baby?" Dr. Bhatt asked.

"My dog had puppies in high school same thing." she shrugged matching Dean's cocky attitude. "No biggie."

"It was a 'biggie'." Dr. Bhatt continued. Athena bit back a laugh as she watched her sister try to shake the amazed doctor. Sam came out of Dawn's room behind her leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Should we save her?"

"Naw, let her be a little longer." Athena answered looking over her shoulder at him. "How's Dawn?"

"Resting, the nurse just took the baby back down to the nursery. They're calling Dawn's family in, including dear ole dad."

"So we need to get ready for a live one." Darcy finished walking up. Athena still wasn't used to the mind reading thing, Sam hadn't been talking loud enough for Darcy to hear coming down the hall as she'd been. "How do we want to handle this? The doctors want to keep her for a night or two, and are a little concerned about little Archer's voice, he sounds kind of hoarse." she smirked a little. "Can't imagine why."

"Where's Dean?" Athena slid out from between the two, as the uncomfortable feeling of minds talking slipped in. "Yea, you two do that, I'm going to find him." She found Dean threatening a vending machine holding his Peanut M&M's hostage. She leaned into the wall next to it and watched. He looked up and made a face at her before going back to shaking the machine. "Here." she sighed withdrawing a few quarters from her pocket. He gave it a final glare before taking the quarters.

"We ready to head out?" he asked punching in number harder than necessary.

"I don't know. Autumn is talking with the doctor, she's really eating up this cousin bit we're playing. The other two are talking to the voices in their heads."

"Jealous much?" he grinned retrieving his candy from the tray and tossing her a bag.

"No, I like Darcy. She's a little strange, sure, but she's kind of fun." she denied too quickly causing his grin to widen. Athena slugged him. "You tell I swear I'll kill you." he laughed.

"I've seen the way you fight, I'm not afraid." she rolled her eyes.

"You have to sleep sometime, Bub." she knocked her shoulder against his. Dean looked up and down the hall.

"Hey Teenie, race ya."

Once they'd swore to never run in the hospital again, peeled Dr. Bhatt away from Autumn, and convinced Darcy that if she had something to say she should say it out loud, Athena and Dean drew everyone back to the motel to crash for a little while. Sam woke barely four hours later to the sound of giggles, and the clicking of a keyboard. He laid still, faking asleep, and listening.

"Does he always talk in his sleep?" Darcy asked. Athena stuffed half a burger in her mouth and looked at the research she'd pulled up on the screen.

"Yea, well usually not like that. Usually, it's nightmares. Poor thing, has them like crazy. Dean's right, you know?"

"Yes, but the twisted freaks are always more fun." Darcy tucked her legs under her. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I did sleep." Athena protested.

"Cat napping don't count." Darcy scolded.

"Then what the hell do you call what you've done?"

"Power naps. They're nice, fifteen minutes here and there and I'll be good for a week or so." she pushed back in her chair and watched Athena for a long moment. "He's awake."

"Good, Sammy, can you come here a second, babe? I want your opinion on something." Athena twisted around to look at the man in question.

"Yea," he yawned shuffling out of bed and grabbing a t-shirt from his duffle on the way.

"You don't need to do that." Darcy smirked at him. "We really don't mind, in fact the shorts aren't even necessary."

"Dar!" Athena's mouth dropped.

"Oh grow up, Tyke." Darcy rolled her eyes. "She's looking at ways to exorcise a demon." Sam looked between the two women in his motel room before sitting down on the edge of Athena's chair. He caught Darcy wiggling her eyebrows out of the corner of his eye while looked at the web page.

"I can't read a word of this." he announced after staring at the text for a full minute. "Is this German?"

"Cha." Athena leaned forward. "It basically says that" she looked up. "What I took German in high school, I can sort of get through this, and there is a translator." she grinned.

"Whatever, dude. Just give us the scoop." Darcy chuckled.

It was another two hours before John burst through the door in front of Autumn, who had Dean tailing her. The five hunters sat down around take out and journals comparing notes on previous cases of possession. On lock down in Sam and Athena's room they plotted out how to spend the next few days. Followed shortly by Athena and Darcy going for another power nap and Sam heading to watch Dawn, incase Guthrie came home.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm writing this during a power outage, some moron crashed into a telephone pole because he's a dink and doesn't know that when roads are slick with black ice and it's hailing you should go... SLOW! But whatever, I hope he lives to learn his lesson. I don't know how much I'll be updating over the next few days my grandfather died just before six this evening. Much love and thanks for all your support and reviews, ya'll are great! Sarah the mutant farm girl**

**Chapter Nine**

Darcy was annoyed when she got to the hospital for her turn on watch. The past two watchmen hadn't bothered to tell Dawn they'd been there and she was panicked. She made the mental note to beat her fellows later and entered the room. Balloons and flowers had taken it over and she was repulsed by the pastel colors and cheery faces that greeted her. No one should be that happy with a demon coming their way. Dawn seemed to relax just a smidge when she looked up from her baby's sweet face to see her new guest.

"Mom, Dad, this is Darcy she was there when Archer came." she introduced them. Darcy shook the hands of the older couple. "How is everything?" Darcy smirked knowing the real meaning of the question.

"Good, been watching for Dad. He'll be hell on wheels when he gets here." she softened her features, moving to sit on the foot of Dawn's bed. "But don't worry about all of that. You have one job now, taking care of this little one, making sure he don't have to take on any demons alone." she touched Archer's forehead with the tip of her index finger, letting her mind slip into his, checking for the millionth time to make sure he was clean.

"No, he'll never be alone." Dawn swore, clutching the child closer. Darcy was glad she didn't know her son had already been up against a demon alone, and would face another one long before he had time to settle into a normal adult life. Ignorance truly is bliss, but Darcy was thankful she, for one, knew what was going on.

"Princess, we're going to the cafeteria, your mother's blood sugar is dropping." Dawn's father pulled both younger women from their thoughts.

"Okay, Daddy." Dawn smiled. "He jerks." she said calmly once her parents were gone. "Do you think that's the time stopping thing?"

"You mean he's one way then is suddenly another?" Darcy clarified.

"Yea," she breathed sadly. "What does this all mean? Why is he chosen?"

"If I knew that I could help a lot more people than the two of us." Darcy shifted. "But when we go you'll have a number to reach us. If you ever need us, or can't figure out how to explain what he is to him when he realizes how easy his ability can make things, just call."

"Yea, somewhere out there he has some very brave nomadic cousins." Dawn mused. "Thanks." she looked up locking eyes with Darcy. "For everything."

"It's my job." Darcy nodded. "No thanks needed." She got up and dropped into one of the chairs close to the bed. "Hear from Guthrie?"

"He'll be here tonight, on the eight o'clock flight."

"Nearest airport is a forty-five minute drive away." Athena reported between claps of thunder. Dean wasn't sure how to handle her dislike of thunderstorms so he'd let her find the nearest port, wishing her sister were around to handle it better. Sam lounged on his bed, Darcy paced the floor by the door, and Athena perched on the edge of an arm chair, Sam laptop balanced on her lap, while Dean stood back, hand gripped around the cell phone in his pocket, watching his team. "That gives us until about nine, before anything should happen."

"It's not going to happen at the hospital." Sam said solemnly, listening to the storm outside. "In the vision they were over his crib at the apartment."

"We sideline him, at the hospital." Darcy reminded him of their previous plotting. "Grab him take him someplace safe and destroy the demon. You've stopped visions from happening before haven't you?"

"Yea, Sammy. We've stopped them before we'll just do it again." Dean encouraged this line of thinking. Athena shut the computer and crossed the room to flop into bed next to Sam, as if on instinct he wrapped an arm around her.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Sam. You've got all of us backing you no matter what." she lowered her voice, and Dean got the impression that they were continuing a private conversation. Darcy glanced at him then back to the pair on the bed.

"Dean, I'm going to go get dinner, when was the last time the dog was out?"

"It's storming." he protested.

"I don't recall asking for a weather report." she said sharply.

"I'll take John for a quick walk." he opened he door and she slid out before him.

"Thanks, that's very gentlemanly of you." he shook he head going for the leash and dog in his room.

"What if Darcy's right? What if he doesn't stop until I go dark side or die?" Athena sat up enough to look him in the eye.

"That won't happen. Dean's not going to let it happen, Autumn's not going to let it happen, neither is your dad, and I sure as hell ain't letting it happen." she smirked. "Though, you might bet cute with the bad boy look."

"Athena," he sighed. "What are you going to do to stop him?" he continued after a pause.

"We're going to give him a beating they can't even get in Hell, Sammy. Then we'll send him into oblivion."

"Why aren't you afraid?" he asked. She drew her knees up under her chin wrapping her arms around her legs, sticking her lower lip out.

"I'm scared, Sam." she pouted. "Hold me?" Sam sat up watching her carefully, trying to decided how much truth was in her little act. "Fine," she untangled herself. "I'm terrified. I've never been up against anything so nasty, but I'm not going to let that stop me. I can't sit back and let the demon kill others, so I'll give it the good ole college try, if I fail I'm dead and it's not my problem any more. But if I don't," she smiled. "Sammy, if I don't fail, that's your father's revenge, that's Autumn's freedom, that's Archer's innocence, that's thousands of lives saved. Why should I let fear stop me from doing something good?"

"So what do you do if you can't save me?" he asked, suddenly not afraid of the conversation. She bit her lip looking at her hands for a moment.

"That's not an option. You, aren't going dark side. Neither is Darcy, or Archer, or any other special kid we come across. I don't care if I've got to keep you on a pure holy water diet, and only speak in tongues to you." she reached for his hand. "Sammy, nothing is going to happen to you, got it?"

"What did I do before you?" he asked washing his free hand over his face.

"You had Dean, you were in good hands. Mine are just softer, more puppy dog friendly." She released his hand seizing his face and kissed his forehead. "You okay, now, Samster?" He nodded, surprised by how good her lips felt on his skin, he had to force himself not to imagine what they'd feel like on his lips. "Good, because I don't play doctor, shrink I might every now and then but no doctor." she teased. He smiled at her wishing she'd stay so close when she pulled away, checking her watch.

" 'bout time for you to take over?"

"Yea, but I'll be back in four hours." Sam realized how desperate his voice must have sounded and wanted to take back his words. "Wanna drive me? You'll be stuck with Autumn on the way home, though."

"Sure. Just wait on someone to get back, before we take off."

**A/N: I don't want to end here, but the next bit is going to be Guthrie related and it deserves its own chapter, so I appologize for all the fluffy moments in this chapter. But on the plus side, I managed a WHOLE chapter without any Autumn/Dean... I'm so proud of myself... If the power wasnt out I'd bake me a cake, but alas, I'm in the cold and dark. -sighs- Reality can be a real pain in the ass, no?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The funeral is Saturday morning and Friday night is visitations, so you won't get the conclusion until after that. I've got a handle on the next fic, though I don't have a villian. I just want to take this quick second to thank you all for your thoughts and prayers the past few weeks (and if you've been with my the whole 5 years you're an angel to me). You guys have been awesome -hugs to all- But no chick flick moments in an a/n so on with the story... I already broke that rule didn't I? lol**

**Chapter Ten**

The alarm was raised at ten that Guthrie was in the hospital, the five hunters had the floor covered as best as five people can. But it was going to be hard for the man to go anywhere near Dawn or Archer with out their knowing and that was the important part. The storm outside was picking up, raging, already the hospital was a buzz preparing for the wrecks that would be coming in. The chaos provided the perfect guise to hide the hunters, Dawn only had to know one of them was there, she didn't have anything to worry about.

Autumn leaned into the wall outside Dawn's room, listening to the 'happy' couple reunite. Dawn went over the details of the birth, using the lie they'd created. Guthrie cooed over the baby and his girlfriend. He was modest when the nurse brought Archer in to eat, turning his back and not looking at the exposed woman. Autumn would have found the situation cute and endearing had she not heard Dawn's mumbled word and seen the flare in Guthrie's eyes. His fists tightened and jaw set, but as quickly as it had come it was gone.

Autumn slumped down in a chair next to Dean pretending to be asleep, her face hidden in his shoulder, and his behind a hat. Guthrie stayed with Dawn until she'd fallen asleep before he moved on. The pair followed at a length in hopes of not looking too suspicious. He made it to the nursery just as thunder clapped and the lights went out. Dean suddenly had Autumn's hand, a quick squeeze to make sure she was okay, that she returned without hesitation. The generator kicked on after a few seconds in the dark and the hospital was plunged into pure chaos.

"That wasn't weather related." Darcy was at their side. "Where is he?"

"He was right here." Dean said casting about for their demon.

"Look!" Autumn pointed through the glass pane between them and the babies in the nursery.

"Son of a bitch." Dean swore.

"Language Dean! You'll burn their little ears." Darcy scolded starting for the door. Guthrie was leaned over his son speaking so lowly they couldn't hear. Two nurses in scrubs came in from an unseen room to their left.

"Sir, you can't be here." _Don't._ Darcy asserted herself in their minds before Sam's voice had time to be recognized.

"He's mine." Guthrie picked Archer up clutching him close possessively. The statement in his actions was clear, he was daring them to stop him. Darcy closed the door sealing off his exists. "Five little hunters standing in a room." he said in a singsong voice closely resembling the song 10 Little Monkeys Jumping on a Bed.

"The baby belongs to Dawn." Darcy stepped forward a hand outstretched to the demon.

"Takes two to tango, you should know that better than anyone, Valover. Or don't they know about your parents?" Guthrie sneered.

"My parents don't have anything to do with Archer." she ground out, moving still closer. The four hunters dropped deep into their stances. _I've got him, you make sure he don't touch these kids._

"Archer? What sort of name is Archer? What does she think this baby is? Archer." he shook his head. "What happened to solid, sturdy names? Like Paul and John? Hell I'd go for Dominic, but Archer." he was ranting to himself but his eyes were locked on the movements of all the hunters watching him.

"Give me the baby." Darcy commanded.

"Or what? You'll throw some holy water around? Shout sound Latin and send me to Hell?" he laughed. "You know Hell can't keep me. You've seen it happen before, you send us off to Hell for a little vaca and we're back in a couple of years, and pissed off." the demon contorted Guthrie's otherwise handsome face into a cruel smirk. "Do you know what a pissed demon is like Miss Valover? How about you, Daddy Winchester tell you what they're like? Wittle Autty remember what it's like to be helpless against even a weak little one? Half dead after the beating John and your baby sister doled out, with Johnny boy?"

"Yes, wasn't too much fun. But I was fresh back then. Scared." Autumn spoke up. "See the thing is that demon wasn't threatening any life but my own, tends to happen when you kill their kids, or did you forget that detail?"

"You five just sent my son to Hell, how could I forget? But please do, go on with your story." he ran a finger of Archer's lips, before tracing his eyebrows, and hair line.

"I really didn't care if I lived or died, but now you're threatening two innocent lives." Autumn did as she was bid. "That's a whole new ball game."

_Autumn what are you thinking? _Darcy shot as soon as she'd stopped talking.

_I'm thinking, we get his ass out of a room full of innocents and somewhere we can raise Hell._ Autumn answered, as quickly as she could used to talking to the voices.

"When you talk like that," Guthrie said drawling. "It sends off waves of energy. You might as well be screaming."

"Then what did she just tell me?" Darcy demanded, ignoring the confusion of the three hunters who still hadn't figured out what move to make. Sure they were in a compromising position, but a little gun smoke wasn't going to hurt the kids. The demon didn't answer. _What's wrong Papa? Mental messages a little scrambled?_ Darcy taunted. "Come on, what did Big Red tell me?"

"You're a smart ass you know it?" a flick of the demon's wrist and Darcy was pinned to the nearest wall. Even though no one saw her pain, it felt like her mind was on fire. "Now, you four aren't stupid enough to try anything in this hospital. So I'll be seeing you, don't worry. I won't be long, after I deal with Dawny and Archer you're at the top of my list." he strode out of the room Dean and Sam hot on his heels, Autumn told her sister to stay with Darcy before running to Dawn's room.

"You okay?" Athena caught Darcy as she tumbled to the ground, the demon's hold on her released.

"Is my brain leaking out my ears?" she asked with the hint of a smirk.

"Nope, I don't see any brain." Athena confirmed.

"No bloods, guts, or gore, I'm good to go." Darcy climbed to her feet stumbling a slightly, Athena wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Baby's not gonna go boom boom." she teased. "We're headed for Dawn's place. I don't know what the others are doing but we can trap him." Darcy nodded.

"Got a car?"

"Nah, we'll hotwire some pretty lil sumthin'." Athena grinned. A baby blue Camero made the perfect get away car for the two women. They picked the locks of Dawn's apartment with expertise slipping in to set up before the demon made it back. Sam had said several times that the vision was in the nursery, so they knew exactly where to start.

The demon went straight to Dawn, wrenching her out of bed and demanding that she get dressed. She didn't hesitate, didn't make a sound, just got up and got dressed. He thrust the baby in her arms and, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, led her out of the hospital. Autumn had managed to get to her and tell her what was going on in time to keep Dawn from doing something stupid that would get them all killed. Guthrie loaded his prisoners into a green Windstar, minivan. Sam and Dean followed without waiting on the girls, trusting fully that they knew where to go and what to do. Autumn brought up the rear, on her cell phone.

"You got Dar and Teenie?" she asked. Her only answer was dead silence. "Shit. I'm going back for them, I'll be there soon." she hung up without waiting on Sam to give her any sort of response, dialing her sister's number.

"Insane asylum, head nut speaking. How can I treat you?" Darcy answered.

"Well, you got the head nut right." Autumn tried to lace humor into her voice. "You got Thena with you?"

"Blonde, on a constant sugar high?"

"That's my girl." Autumn confirmed.

"Yea, we're setting up at Dawn's place. See you soon?"

"We're all on our way. Be careful."

"Don't let your sister get killed, got it." Darcy severed the line, leaving Autumn in silence.

**A/N: I'm going to start chapter 11 now, but no promises that I'll get it up before this weekend. If I babysit tomorrow morning I'll have time to finish it, I think, so cross your fingers. Take care guys, the weather seems to be nasty everywhere on the news -rolls eyes- but when was the last time they had something good to say? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**_ Hmm how am I doing with the suspense this trip? I think I've worked more cliff hangers this fic than anything else I've ever written. The next story we should see the return of a character from not to long ago that we all thought I was done with, and two more hunters that should bring, if nothing else, a quick look into the girls hunting days when they first started. Okie, you're not paying me to talk about nonsense so I'll shut up... WAIT you're not paying me at all, HMPH and to think I spend all day with Autumn for nothing._

**Chapter Eleven**

"Are you sure?" Athena craned her neck looking at the drawing.

"They look the same, and besides, it's not like this is the only thing that'll be locking the demonic bastard in here." Darcy told the older woman comparing the two drawings.

"I don't like waiting so long, are you sure he'd come here?" Athena asked fidgeting with nervous energy.

"Hop down here and help me." Darcy said offering her friend a hand off the chair. Athena put the coal in her hand instead, jumping down on her own. Rolling her eyes Darcy reached for the mental link to Sam. "They're parking."

"Let's get this party started." Athena grinned carrying the chair back to the kitchen. "You sure you can block us out?"

"Oh yea. Sure thing, Teenie. Don't worry about it. Just hide yourself, I can block out thoughts easy, images are another story." Darcy followed after her. "Here, he's going straight to the nursery." she grabbed Athena's collar dragging her down behind the island kitchen.

"Dude!"

"Shh." Darcy pressed a hand over Athena's mouth just as the door swung open.

"Take the kid to his room." Guthrie gave Dawn a shove into her home. She spun around to face him, defiantly staring him down.

"Go back to Hell!" she commanded, to his great amusement. He threw her deeper into the room. It took all the self control the hunters witnessing this had not to jump up and stop him.

"Baby, I know you're little friends want to send me there. But it's not happening." he pushed her again. Dawn stumbled clutching Archer close, she moved as quickly as her tired body would allow back to the nursery. Darcy and Athena crept from their hiding place and followed. "They'll be here soon, and all they'll find is three dead bodies. Guthrie's in here still, you know? Trapped in his own body, worse sort of prison there is, believe me."

_Okay, he's under it. Hopefully, the gang gets here before he has time to slice and dice._ Darcy whispered into Athena's mind.

"Oh, no fair!" the demon pouted back inside the room. "The Winchester boys are already here. Oh well, I'll let them watch. But who first? The baby, ought to be fun."

"No!" Dawn cried. She laid Archer into the crib spinning it away from the demon, putting herself between the baby and him. "You're not touching my kid." she growled, before starting a chant of Christo, laced occasionally with a line from a prayer.

_Why do I get the distinct feeling this isn't how Sammy saw it go down?_ Darcy groaned mentally projecting to Athena.

"Hey," Dean breathed, sliding into place at Athena's side. "Wha"

_Key of Solomon on the ceiling, he's stuck._ Darcy told the boys. _He don't know we're here so hush._ Dean nodded, not bothering to question Darcy's methods. Back inside the nursery Guthrie was having spasms in response to Dawn's chanting. He started backward trying to escape Dawn's holy tirade, only to hit the barrier of the trap. Guthrie and Dawn both looked up at the same moment to see what Athena had drawn on the ceiling.

"They're smarter than I thought." the demon cursed. "Come on, hunters! Come out. Come out. Where ever you are."

_Autumn's on her way, you three go in I'll brief her._ Darcy urged the other three in. Athena looked from Darcy to the boys before striding in the room leaning into the door frame, lazily.

"Problem there, honey?" she asked letting a smirk tease at her lips. Sam came in behind her gently taking hold of Dawn and Archer passing them to Dean to walk out of demon range.

"No, I like being caged. It's fun makes things more fun." the demon shot right back, watching his prey get taken from him. "So what's the game? Trap and exorcise or do I get the pleasure of being whipped by a living Barbie doll?" Sam tensed up at the remark, to the demon's amusement. "Aw isn't that cute? What's wrong Winchester, is she only allowed to beat you?"

"Nah, beating isn't really my style." Athena answered.

"Why would she need to whip you around anyway?" Sam asked.

"For you and Valover of course. We all know the plan, how the war will pan out. Don't you want details?"

"Sam," Dean thrust their dad's journal into his brother's chest. "The one we used on the plane."

"If you have something to say, you better say it now." Autumn joined the others.

"Or forever hold your piece." Darcy agreed with a grin.

"Sam read." Dean commanded, not at all phased by the girls' entrance. Athena stuck her tongue out at her sister, casting her eyes toward the ceiling. Autumn looked up and sighed, Darcy bit back a laugh at the older woman's disappointment. Sam started reading and Guthrie's legs gave way underneath the demon dropping him hard on the floor.

"I know why!" the demon yelled. Sam hesitated in his next word, and Athena pushed off he door frame to stand as close to Sam as possible.

"Just keep going." she pressed and the words started falling from Sam's lips again.

"They're in hell! Jess and Mommy they're all in hell!"

"Don't listen to him!" Darcy glared daggers at the demon who was curling on the floor, clinging to the body of Guthrie for dear life.

"They're not the only ones who'll pay for what you are! Dad, Dean, Athena, and Autumn will all die because of you."

"Oh put a sock in it, buddy!" Autumn rolled her eyes. Sam read the last line in a rush, and before the last word left his lips the infamous pillar of smoke burst from Guthrie's mouth dispersing into the symbol above him.

"Red, you realize that the last words that guy heard on earth were 'put a sock in it'?" Darcy asked after the tense moment following the end of the smoke, where everyone stood stalk still waiting.

"Okay, I won't call you Valover if you don't call me Red." Autumn bargained.

"What's wrong with Red?" Darcy questioned.

"Just don't call me that." she rolled her eyes going to check Guthrie out. She quickly found his pulse, making sure he wasn't dead when she could spot him breathing.

"Don't take it personal, Dar, she's weird about names." Athena patted Darcy's back.

"He okay?" Dean asked.

"Yea, just out cold I guess. Someone want to go tell Dawn its over until the gates of Hell are broke open?"

**A/N:**_Short, yes. But, it's 2 am and I want to get to bed soon. Plus, the next bit is just that last chapter where we learn that all is right with the world... At least until some little something comes up and they head off for another adventure in my mind. Isn't that a scary thought? Okay, well reviews wanted._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_It's been forever since we've seen 12 chapters, since Shifter. Wow, I got lazy. -shrugs- Nothing new there. Ya'll have been great. Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in a few days. _

**Chapter Twelve**

"A demon? Are you sure I didn't just have a split personality?" Darcy bit her lip holding back a fit of laughter.

"No, honey, you had a demon in you." Dawn coaxed.

"And you're positive that, the baby belongs to me?" Guthrie continued, holding his head, and trying to process all the new information.

It hadn't been easy to get the nurses and doctors to except the lie they told about just going to the cafeteria, but with Darcy's help they bought into it. Dawn was not frantically trying to convince the father of her child that he wasn't crazy, and not to walk out. The five hunters shifted uncomfortable with the conversation, offering what help they could explaining their role in past days, lacing in as many details as possible about demon possession. Finally the conversation turned more personal.

_Let's go, kids. Mommy is tired, and we can't help any longer._ Darcy said into their minds. "Dawn," she held up a slip of paper with their numbers on it. "Keep in touch." Dawn only nodded waving her hand in dismissal.

"Mommy?" Athena tugged at the Darcy's shirt tail. "I'm hungry." Darcy grinned putting an arm around Athena's shoulder.

"It's okay, honey, we'll get something for your tummy on the way home." she promised, talking to Athena as if she were only four or five. Autumn grabbed for Dean, wrapping his arm around her, in effort to ignore her sister.

"You two are embarrassing." Sam pointed out.

"Not to mention I'd have to have been pregnant in the womb." Darcy said allowing Athena to lean her head on her shoulder.

"No, you'd have to have had me then. You're younger than I am!" Athena jumped disentangling herself. "Dudes! I'm not the baby anymore! We have to keep her!"

"Teenie, I think the lack of food has gone to your head." Autumn shook her head pushing the button to the elevator. "Besides, the last pet you had I ended up flushing."

"It's not my fault, I won that stupid fish. It's sure as hell not my fault he died. You wouldn't hurry up and get away from the carnival so I could get him set up. Fishies weren't meant to live in plastic bags."

"You killed her fish?" Darcy asked in mock horror. "I can't believe you." she hugged Athena who was not pretending to sob, drawing the attention of several visitors.

"Guys, quickly get into the elevator before they realize we're kidnapping two patients from the phsyc ward." Autumn said in a stage whisper.

"I'm going to take the stairs." Dean decided, letting go of Autumn and starting for the stairs.

"Right with you, man." Sam agreed.

"No! We'll behave." Darcy promised, both Daemons nodding vigorously behind her. Dean eyed them, but ultimately the decision to stick with them was made by the ding of the elevator. The five parted in the parking lot, where Autumn handed the keys to her precious car over to Sam and went with Dean in the Impala leaving the other three to follow them to the diner.

"Hi, honey." the same bottle-red haired waitress as the first day leaned over their table, her eyes locking onto his.

"Hey, Candy." he offered her a weak smile.

"What can I do you for?" she asked still not looking to the other four hunters at the table.

"I'm going to have a Dr. Pepper and the special. Aut," he looked toward Autumn, "what'll you have, babe?" the waitress scribbled down Dean's order before glaring at Autumn. Her eyes kept flicking between the couple as she took their orders.

"They're together, and she'll kill you before she'll let you have him." Darcy warned. The waitress bristled at the remark walking away.

"You know her?" Autumn asked when Candy had left.

"Candy? No, she served me, when we were in here the other day." Dean said, furrowing his brow when Autumn continued to stare him down. "She did, ask Sammy."

"The first day when we came in here she was our waitress." Sam confirmed. "Can you two save the lovers' quarrel?"

"Yea, where are we headed from here?" Athena asked piping up.

"I can call Jen, see what she has out this way, in the mean time, we'll hit the road in the morning and pick up a few papers." Autumn answered in a duh tone. "How about you, Darcy, where you heading?"

"Going to get me a car, and start west."

"Wait! We can't just kick her out on her own." Athena protested.

"I'm a big girl. Besides, I've got things to take care of and we'll be seeing each other again." a heavy silence fell over the group. They all knew why they'd be seeing each other again, it was definite now that someone outside of their group had said it: there was going to be a war.

"Here, ya are, honey." Candy sat Dean's plate in front of him, casting Autumn a too sweet smile. "If you need anything else just tell me." she told them after sitting everyone except Autumn's food down.

"Well, _honey_, you did forget my whole meal."

"Oh, did I? I'm so sorry. I'll put that in right away."

"You're sorry alright." Autumn sneered.

"You think you can do my job better, then why don't you try?"

"Just put the order in, please." Athena interjected before her sister had time to slam the waitress.

"Someone has issues." Darcy muttered mixing her lumpy gravy into the instant potatoes.

"Doesn't she, though?" Autumn asked watching after the busty waitress.

"I was talking about you, but okay." Autumn rolled her eyes.

"You know how much time we have?" Sam asked.

"Nope, depends how hard it is to build an army, and the five of us don't stand a chance alone. Haven't you tried to make a list of other children?"

"Not really." Autumn hung her head.

"We'll call Marc, get him started. We can recruit as we hunt." Athena suggested.

"No, Teenie, we're not bringing more innocents into this." Dean shot her down.

"They're not innocent, Dean." Darcy frowned. "They're special kids like Sam and I. The demon wants us, all of us, and he's not going to stop until he has us."

"Give me your phone." Autumn commanded. Darcy forked her cell over. "I'm programming our numbers in here. No excuses, Almighty Darcy, you call us if you need help, learn anything about the demon, or find another kid. We'll do the same." Darcy nodded.

"Why can't you stick with us?" Athena asked bouncing in her chair.

"For starters, your constant moving makes me sea sick." Darcy teased. Athena slugged her, "I'd like to say that hurt."

"Oh, bite me."

**A/N:**_ Yea, its short and sucks. But they're done with the hunt and just shooting the wind here so I'm ending it. Thanks for your time._


End file.
